


Waiting For The Great Pumpkin

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Community: samhain_smut, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Halloween, Het, Het and Femmeslash, Homage to Charlie Brown, Multi, Polyamory, Ravenclaw, Threesome - F/F/M, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she was a little girl, Luna had gone out into the most sincere pumpkin patch she could find to wait for the Great Pumpkin. Even though they were in the middle of a war, there was no reason why this year should be any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For The Great Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Last minute inspiration courtesy of a Hallowe'en showing of _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!_. So, my apologies to Charles M. Schultz, who I am sure would hate me forever if he'd known what I was appropriating his ideas for. I just really liked the idea of what might happen when hormonal witches or wizards waited out in the pumpkin patch for the Great Pumpkin, and Luna-as-Linus just seemed too good to pass up. Any direct quotes from the show are intentional, and I take no credit for them.
> 
> Set during the events of _Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows_

"No, Luna, you can't do this," Neville insisted, grabbing hold of Luna's robe, and trying to keep his voice down as other students pushed past them to go out of the Great Hall into the corridors. The Hallowe'en Feast had been a dismal affair this year — he supposed that was what happened when Severus Snape was allowed to be in charge of the party planning. "Ginny, tell her she can't."

"Luna, Neville's right," Ginny hissed, gripping Luna's arm tightly. "If Snape finds out you've sneaked out of the castle, who knows what he'll do? Especially after last time—"

They'd almost managed to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from the Headmaster's office, but Snape had caught them before they'd managed to get it out of the room. Neville had considered the three of them extremely lucky that they'd only received detention with Hagrid given the severity of their attempted crime.

Luna put her hand on top of Ginny's, a beatific smile on her face. "Last time, we were attempting to do something _wrong_. This is something much different. You ought to know that."

Neville and Ginny exchanged looks of confusion, then stared at Luna.

Her smile grew wider in response, though she stared at them pointedly. "It's Hallowe'en, isn't it? You must know that at midnight on Hallowe'en night, the Great Pumpkin rises from his pumpkin patch, and flies through the air with his bag of toys for all the children of the world. I've got to wait for him tonight."

For an instant, Neville wondered if this was some sort of strange Hallowe'en tradition his gran had chosen to overlook. He glanced back at Ginny who shook her head slowly, as if to reassure him that it wasn't.

"Luna, what are you on about?" Ginny demanded.

"The Great Pumpkin," she repeated. "When I was a little girl, my mother and father always took me out to wait for him. The Great Pumpkin always rises out of the pumpkin patch that he thinks is the most sincere. We almost always saw him. Then when we went back to the house, there'd be toys waiting for me in my room. After my mother died, Daddy and I always did it together. We'd even sing pumpkin carols."

Neville's eyes grew wide at her admission.

"Since I came to Hogwarts though—" Luna heaved a little sigh."I go out there every year in hopes of catching sight of him again, but never have. There's no toys either. But, I just know this year will be the one. I don't see how a pumpkin patch can be more sincere than Hagrid's. You can look around there, and there's not a sign of hypocrisy. Nothing but sincerity as far as the eye can see."

"Luna, I'm sure you're right, and Hagrid's pumpkins are the most sincere in the world, but it's too dangerous," said Neville. "You can't go. If the Carrows catch you, they'll hurt you."

"You know they will," Ginny chimed in. 

"But they won't," Luna told them, her voice filled with certainty. "The Great Pumpkin would never allow that to happen."

Ginny made a small noise of frustration. "Luna—"

Neville could see that no matter what they said, Luna was determined to go. There was only one thing to be done. "All right, let's say that's the truth. Then it won't hurt if _we_ go with you, will it?"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

Luna beamed at him, then kissed him on the cheek before doing the same to Ginny. "I knew you'd see it my way. I promise we'll have fun."

"Go get ready to leave the castle." Neville patted her on the arm. "We'll meet you by the Room of Requirement in half an hour, all right?" 

"That would be perfect. I'll see you then."

*

Somehow, everything had fallen into place, and they'd managed to sneak out of the castle without being caught. The Room of Requirement had been a great help, providing three invisibility cloaks (nothing as grand as Harry's) as well as a small hamper of food, and several flasks of hot tea. Ginny had been able to cast good enough Disillusion spells to make the three of them virtually undetectable. Neville had to admit that he'd got a bit of a thrill from pulling their plan off; he wondered if Harry, Ron and Hermione had ever felt like this on _their_ adventures.

They crept along the school grounds until they reached the outskirts of Hagrid's hut. For once, the Groundskeeper hadn't used up all of his pumpkins for the Hallowe'en feast, probably due to Snape's stinginess when it came to decorating.

This, however, worked in their favour. The giant pumpkins provided the perfect cover for Neville, Ginny and Luna to hide from any prying eyes outdoors, or anyone watching through the castle windows. 

Neville cast the few protection spells he knew, while Luna spread a large woollen blanket out on the ground, then settled upon it. She patted either side of her, indicating that both Neville and Ginny should join her. Reluctantly, they did. Luna had covered the blanket with cushioning charms and warming spells, and Neville had to admit the result was actually quite cozy. 

He felt Luna slip her small hand into his much larger one, then shift to take Ginny's hand as well. Resting her head on Neville's shoulder, Luna murmured "I do like having my round-headed boy, and little red-haired girl with me while we wait."

And wait they did, sitting in silence as the night grew darker, the only light coming from the distant castle, and the crescent moon above. The air was cold and crisp, but it was barely noticeable as they snuggled together on the blanket. 

"I don't think he's coming," said Ginny in exasperation. "Are you certain you don't want to go back, Luna?"

"Of course not. There's still plenty of time," replied Luna optimistically. "Although, perhaps there are some things we could do to attract him here."

"Such as?"

"Well, kissing for a start. My parents always kissed while we waited for the Great Pumpkin at home. My mother used to say that love was the deepest form of sincerity."

"K-kissing?" Neville spluttered. "But—"

"Yes, kissing. You know, like this." Before Neville could say another word, Luna flung her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, kissing him hard. 

That was the last thing Neville had expected. He let out a muffled cry of surprise, then realised he was actually enjoying it. Neville didn't have loads of experience, but it seemed to him that Luna was a very good kisser. Neville had never actually snogged a girl before, although he'd thought about it quite a lot. He began to relax, slipping one arm around Luna to hold her closer. Her lips were warm and soft, the tip of her tongue exceedingly wet as it flicked against his lower lip. Even in the midst of the current atmosphere at Hogwarts. His body began to react, his cock beginning to throb insistently beneath his trousers. 

"Let's not leave Ginny out." Luna loosened her hold on Neville, then shifted to face Ginny who looked more amused than bothered. The two girls began to kiss. Watching them do that only aroused Neville more. He squirmed, embarrassed by his body's betrayal. He was thankful that it was dark enough to hide the tell-tale tenting of his trousers.

Finally they broke off, both girls breathing heavily. Luna turned to Neville, her eyes half-lidded, her voice dreamier than usual. "Now it's your turn with Ginny."

"Erm—" Neville glanced over at Ginny, expecting her to protest, but she was grinning from ear to ear, beckoning him with a crook of her finger.

"Go on then." Luna casually scrambled over Neville, allowing Ginny to scoot closer to him.

"You okay with this?" he asked, his tongue suddenly too thick, his mouth desperately dry. He had fancied Ginny for years, since she'd gone with him to the Yule Ball, but she'd only seemed to have eyes for Harry (then Michael Corner, then Dean, then Harry again). 

"Mmm hmm." Ginny grabbed him by the collar of his robes, pulled him to her and kissed him with great enthusiasm. To his delight, she was also an excellent kisser. It felt different than kissing Luna, but equally as exciting.

Neville kissed Ginny back with equal eagerness, daring to let his tongue probe the inside of her mouth to tangle with hers. He felt Luna press against his back, her body a comforting weight, her hands sliding around his waist. _Her_ mouth was on his neck, kissing and nibbling gently. A low moan escaped Neville's lips, a jolt of arousal shooting from his groin straight up to his brain.

The rest happened as if in a dream — an unbelievable brilliant dream. Ginny pushed Neville onto his back, still kissing him, while Luna's hands began to roam all over his body: touching, caressing, fondling. Neville gasped as her questing fingers reached his crotch, and she began to stroke him through his trousers. He writhed beneath Ginny, his hips bucking up of their own volition as Luna continued to touch him. 

Ginny pulled away, then grabbed Luna, Neville momentarily forgotten. He watched the two girls kissing heatedly above him, marvelling at the way they looked together. To his amazement, clothes began to be shed, first their respective cloaks, followed by their tops. He'd never seen a girl in her bra before, let alone two at once. It was an incredible sight.

Emboldened, he put his hand on Luna's bottom; she giggled and wriggled as he cupped the firm flesh through the rough material of her skirt. She withdrew from Ginny, then all but pounced on Neville. Ginny took this as a challenge to join her, and suddenly both girls were tugging at his clothes, stripping off his cloak and jumper, Goose pimples rose on his flesh in the cool night air, and he shivered, but not from the cold. Ginny and Luna covered Neville's face and neck with kisses, then Luna began to work her way downward. Ginny bent over him, her long red hair obscuring her face as she covered his mouth with hers.

Luna unbuttoned his trousers, then unzipped his flies, humming while she pulled his trousers and pants over his hips and arse to his thighs. Neville groaned when her small fingers curled around the base of his shaft, then tightened. He clutched at Ginny, wiggling frantically, Luna's fist gliding up the shaft, then down again.

He sighed with relief as she withdrew her hand again. If she'd continued, Neville knew he'd have lost all control within a matter of seconds. Ginny reached for Luna, pulling her into a rough embrace. They kissed against frantically, unable to keep their hands off one another. This time bras were pulled off and sent flying into the darkness of the pumpkin patch. Neville suppressed the urge to laugh, his head suddenly filled with the absurd notion that, perhaps along with sincerity, ladies' underthings might serve as an lure for Luna's Great Pumpkin. 

Coming up for air, Ginny turned her attention back to Neville, promptly grabbing his hand and placing it on one of her bare breasts. Neville's eyes almost rolled back into his head, his hands shaking as he squeezed the soft flesh. Meanwhile, Luna pulled her wand from her pile of clothing, and was running it up the length of Neville's bare thighs and along the curve of his cock, her lips moving as if she were murmuring spells to herself.

"Luna, wh-what are you doing?"

"Just a different sort of protection spell."

Ginny giggled, though it might have been because of Luna's matter-of-fact tone, or the sensation of Neville's thumbs brushing over her nipples. 

Luna smiled serenely, then blinked at him, her pale eyes shining in the moonlight. "Well, you don't want me to get pregnant, do you? I mean, it might be nice to have your baby some day, Neville, and I'm sure the Death Eaters would more than approve of more Pureblood babies, but right now isn't the best time for that. I'm sure Ginny would agree."

"N-no, of course not," he stammered. Until that moment, the thought that they might progress beyond kissing and touching up had never crossed his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit at his lower lip, willing himself not to come right then and there at the mere thought of it. He also hoped that Luna actually knew what she was doing.

Ginny planted another kiss on his mouth while Luna reached under her own skirts, shimmied back and forth, then pulled out a pair of spangly, rainbow striped knickers. "These would just get in the way."

Neville inhaled deeply, holding his breath as Luna proceeded to straddle him. Her thighs were slick and wet as she pressed them against his hips, her cunt wetter still as she rubbed herself along the length of his cock. 

Another incoherent moan escaped from his mouth, his fingers tightening around Ginny's breast. He could feel Luna stroking his cock, then pulling it back as she rose up on her knees. Then she sunk back down on top of him, her tight, wet heat surrounding him entirely. Neville flailed beneath her, the sounds coming out from him wild and ecstatic.

"Just lie back and enjoy it," Ginny urged. She prised his fingers from her breast, drawing them up to her mouth to suck on them one at a time. Neville did his best to do as she bid, allowing Luna to proceed at her own pace. He knew if he even attempted to move, he'd be utterly and completely finished before they'd even begun. 

"Mmmmm. This feels so nice," Luna crooned, rocking back and forth slowly.

It _did_.

Ginny continued to suck, lick and nip at Neville's fingers, while unzipping her jeans with her free hand. She fumbled with the heavy denim, pushing it down until it was bunched around her knees along with her knickers. Even in the gloom of the pumpkin patch, Neville could see how pale she was, and just make out clusters of freckles dotting her skin. 

Instinctively, Neville moved his hand down, wet fingertips trailing against her warm, pale flesh and through the wiry curls at the juncture of her thighs. Neville wondered if they were as vivid red as the hair on her head, but it was too dark to see. 

"That's it," Ginny breathed, guiding his fingers lower still. She was as unbelievably wet as Luna, her skin heated where he touched. She gave a short, sharp gasp as he probed further, sliding one finger deep inside. Somehow he managed to shift his hand enough for his thumb to come in contact with the hard nub at the top. Neville prayed he was coordinated enough to manage what he wanted to do.

Meanwhile, Ginny leaned forward, her mouth capturing Luna's. They were moving in a rough syncopation, their hips pumping in unison as Ginny rode Neville's fingers, and Luna rode his cock. Neville began to thrust upward, desperate to join in. He managed once, twice, three times, and then all of his resolve was ripped away. The orgasm tore through him, sending him shuddering and spasming against the blanket. Thankfully he'd remembered to cast a Silencing Charm around them along with the other protective spells or his moans would've been heard as far away as Cornwall.

Spent, he flopped back, forcing himself to focus on Ginny and Luna rather than just lay there like a limp rag, albeit an extremely satisfied one. Luna was cupping Ginny's arse with one hand, the other one rested on Neville's chest. Ginny's cries were growing louder and sharper; she tightened around Neville's fingers one last time, then came hard, thrashing and jerking violently. She slowed, then stopped, still panting with exertion, and slid down languidly to curl up beside him. 

Finally it was Luna's turn. Moments after Ginny had finished, Luna climaxed, her cunt pulsing around Neville's not-quite-yet flaccid cock. She gave a barely audible squeak, then collapsed on top of him, her pale, scraggly hair tickling his chest. Neville kissed her, then Ginny in turn, shifting until he was able to wrap his arms around both girls, and hold them close. The sound of their soft breathing was a great comfort to Neville, as was their proximity. It felt good to be able to be in such close contact with two people he cared for so much.

"Do you think we missed him?" Luna raised her head slightly.

"We might have been too busy to see him go by," replied Neville.

"Yes, we were pretty distracted," Ginny added, then pressed her lips against the crook of Neville's neck. 

"How long do you think we should stay?" he asked, hoping that Professor McGonagall wasn't doing any bed checks tonight, or allowing those awful Carrows to do it either. At some point, they would have to go back. The last thing any of them needed was to get into more trouble, and he'd have a hard time explaining to Hagrid what the three of them were doing, lying about half-naked amongst his pumpkins.

"At least until it starts to get light." Luna snuggled tighter against him, one hand resting on Ginny's, their fingers entwined. "It might be too early yet." She paused for a second, then added, "But you know, if we _did_ happen to miss the Great Pumpkin, I must say this was much nicer than getting any new toys."

"Much nicer," Ginny echoed.

Neville concurred. He only hoped that somehow, provided they could survive the War, this would be the beginning of a new and often practised tradition between them.


End file.
